


Lightning In A Storm

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Banter, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Canon - Comics, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Creampie, Dark, Dom Azula (Avatar), Drugged Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Held Down, Humiliation, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Incest, Introspection, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Older Characters, Painful Sex, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Smoke and Shadow Comics (Avatar), Vaginal Sex, Zuko (Avatar) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Azula has a plan: she must capture the Fire Lord and make him hers.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Lightning In A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



From her vantage point, high on the roof of the Fire Sages' Capital temple, Azula eyes a severe-looking Zuko. He's frantic, ushering the Avatar and one of the Kyoshi Warriors out. Even in the distance, she recognizes the glare of Zuko's scar tissue.

That is the nature of their relationship, it seems.

_She will always be ABOVE him._

Voices fill the night air. Screams of "imposter!" and "free Fire Lord Ozai!" and "power to the Fire Nation!" echo. From roads of the Capital City nearby, Azula hears a rallying mob lead by Ukano, Mai's father and the commander of the New Ozai Society, as he masquerades as a worried Fire Nation citizen, heightening their fear. Their precious little ones have not been returned. 

Until Azula gets what she desires, none of them will be released to their parents. 

_CHAOS must engulf this land in FURY and FIRE._

One of her Fire Warriors approaches on the roof-edge, moving like smoke and shadows, peering down to Zuko. From behind Azula, she listens to Zirin huffing while curling her upper lip. "How do you wanna handle this?" she murmurs. 

A crackle of bluish sky-lightning jolts over the horizon. The power of it, hot and scintillating, thrums deep in Azula's veins.

She smirks, lowering her mask.

_MY WAY._

This doesn't feel right.

Zuko hurries into temple's courtyard, cradling a palm full of blazing orange fire to light his way. He's been searching around for Great Sage Shyu, yelling out for him, for any of the Sages. An entrance to the Dragonbone Catacombs has been left opened.

A ripple of thin and colorless smoke drifts around Zuko's feet.

His pulse quickens.

"Evening," Zuko murmurs, staring unblinkingly to the dark-cloaked figures surrounding him. Thunder roars in a deafening pitch over their heads. He keeps his expression grim and vacant. "You might want to head inside. There's a storm coming."

One of the figures lurches towards him, using a fire-jab with her arm, twirling and doubling up her attack with a fire-kick.

Zuko redirects both of them. 

He grabs his attacker's fist leveled at him and and turns her sideways, knocking off her balance as she stumbles. More whitish smoke billows into existence, thickening. "Or not," Zuko says offhandedly, ducking a fire-missile to roll himself upright.

They fight him like trained warriors. Seizing their opportunity. Bidding their time. 

Hoods attached to their massive, black cloaks shredded towards the hems. Purple-blue sewn on the insides. There's a swirl of filigree dazzling in threads of silver and gold. Their masks ornate. _Kermurikage_ — malicious and dark spirits that live in the mountains of the Fire Nation. Every child grew up on the legends of the _Kermurikage_ coming to steal you if you were naughty.

No spirit can do firebending, Zuko reaffirms. They're humans. Young women freed from their captors and deceived by his sister.

The thunderstorm erupts the night, rumbling and pouring heavily down. Zuko can barely see if it weren't for the firebending. One of his attackers manifests a fire whip, lashing him. Zuko blocks it, and then whips the lash of fire across someone else.

They stagger backwards on their heels.

He watches in dread as a frowning Azula pulls off her half-shattered, porcelain mask. She tosses it onto the ground, facing him. Rain drenches her hair. For the briefest of moments, Zuko sees _himself_ in her — he is reminded of his identity as the Blue Spirit.

"Azula!"

She ignores him. running and thrusting at Zuko's chest with a fire dagger. Its blue-glow so magnificent. 

Zuko forms his own fire dagger, parrying Azula's sharp wrist-movement with his own, circling her. He finally stuns her, reaching for Azula's cloak and yanking. Their foreheads crack together, making Zuko grit his teeth. She shouts. Her gold eyes widen.

"Azula," Zuko hisses, fisting into her dark, rain-soaked cloak. He gives her a furious shake. "Azula, you have to stop this…"

The last thing Zuko wants is to imprison Azula. To witness her mind decay and brittle under pressure. Not again. This is his little sister. Zuko's blood. She's the very first thought he has waking in the morning and the last when lying his head down for sleep.

"Stop or I can't protect you…"

Azula's eyes search him, wounded and soft. Rainwater clumps her lashes. Zuko clenches his throat, whispering her name like a plea and fisting her closer. But, really, he should have known better — Azula's cruel hand rears up, striking him.

Zuko groans, letting her go and scrambling helplessly for his neck. His fingers pull out a dart.

Shirshu-spit?

_No…_

Whatever it is… whatever she injected him with… Zuko feels an immediate rush of lightheadedness. He faints, slow and lumbering. Azula catches him effortlessly with one of her arms, holding him up by the waist. She sneers in a fierce amusement.

Zuko's head lolls back. His eyelids flutter.

"Sweet dreams, Zuzu…"

Azula's fingernail presses to his lips in a _'shh'_ motion… and that's… when Zuko loses consciousness…

… and regains himself in the bowels in the Dragonbone Catacombs.

He can tell by the odor of acidic dust and the wall mural of Fire Lord Chaeryu that Zuko stares bewildered at. His head arches until Zuko's chin points directly toward the unlit stone-ceiling. But… _how_ … how did he manage to get down here?

And why is he naked…?

Zuko realizes he's been stripped down to nothing, lying on his back. His limbs too groggy and heavy. The passageway flickers with flamelight as Azula's trained warriors come into view, their hoods lowered in their faces. Their palms alight with firebending.

_"… 'zula?"_

Sensing his dismay, Azula looms out of the connecting passageway and smirks down on him. Like a predator sensing fresh blood. He knows this. He knows her and what Azula is capable of. She unravels from her cloak, humming out eerily and looking into Zuko's eyes, and the air forces itself out of Zuko. Her breasts, small and round and firm, expose in the yellowing flamelight.

No… no, he remembers Azula wearing clothes beneath it…

"Oh, dear brother," Azula says, heaving a loud, pretend sigh, and Zuko feels dizzier by the moment by his confusion. Every inch of Azula's body appears naked to him. "What treachery have you brought to our nation? What have you done to our people?"

"I haven't… done…"

Azula clucks her tongue, her lips opening. Zuko imagines them as two bright red stripes of blood on a porcelain mask.

"You are an embarrassment," she declares. 

Azula kneels over him, deepening into a straddle and baring herself further. Zuko flinches, unable to push himself up or Azula off, as soon as she touches him cunt-first. Warm. She's so warm compared to Zuko's chilled, rain-wet skin. Azula rubs on his cock stirring to life, grinding herself harder on his lap. All Zuko can focus on is the dark thatch of hair between Azula's legs.

He's not paralyzed, not all of the way, and Zuko lifts a hand.

Fight back, his mind hollers. Fight her now.

"None of that," Azula says conversationally, holding a silvery knife against Zuko's throat. She eases her weight down on the blade now against his artery. He drops his hand in a show of reluctance. "I do not want to kill you, Zuzu. But I will."

"Then _kill me_."

Zuko's voice croaks.

He would prefer death over whatever Azula has planned for him.

"You are weak," Azula tells him gleefully, leaning in. She smells like lychee red wine and heat. "You have always been weak." 

Her mouth slams to his, and Zuko chokes out a protest. His words muffled. Azula's hand, not holding the knife, flattens to Zuko's cheek. He tenses into the rough kiss, feeling his lips and teeth nudging open as Azula's tongue plunges in. She claims him, breathing Zuko in, sucking and biting him, licking over his molars. Hot spittle lingers between their lips as Azula backs off.

He's never seen her so fascinated by him. Azula drags her thumb lovingly over Zuko's mouth swelling a bright, abused red.

"But I can make you _better_ … if you will let me…"

Zuko doesn't notice the clear glass bottle until she picks it up.

"In the days before Sozin's reign, the Fire Nation princes and princesses would make love to each other… not because they were to be married or because they wanted heirs…" Azula dribbles oil onto her knife-less fingers, wrapping them around Zuko's hardening cock. "It was because they knew it was a sacred rite between the Fire Nation royals. Fire only understood fire." 

"Stop," Zuko gasps, the bob of his throat straining to Azula's knife. A trickle of crimson escapes.

"They craved each other's fluids and bodies. They wanted the power," Azula explains quietly, heeding his flushed and dumbfounded expression. She slicks up the length of Zuko's cock, tip to scrotum, pumping him and getting him fully erect. "I can give you the _power_ you need, Zuko… you can fill me with your heat and your inner fire… so I will be powerful too…"

"Azula, _stop_ …"

"You do not want me to stop." Her gold eyes narrow. "I remember how you looked at me. How you look at me now." 

Zuko swallows hard.

_Damn it._

"Ss'not what you think…" he insists, knowing that Azula knows it's a lie. 

"We were young, Zuzu. We were different and you did not mean anything by it, but we are not children anymore," Azula says this dutifully like they're visiting the Fire Palace's turtleduck pond instead of naked together in a crypt. "You can have me." 

Azula's fingers bury into her cunt, smearing the folds with oil and reaching in. Exploring her own depths that Zuko swore to never consider. He gawks in a fearful wonder as Azula spreads herself open, glistening visibly onto her own hand. Arousal twitches at Zuko's cock going ramrod straight from his body. A whining noise, unlike Azula, passes her rogue-smudged lips. 

She pulls out, relaxing. Her cunt dripping-wet and fluttering.

_"Does this please the Fire Lord?"_

He jerks his head, shuddering when Azula sticks her fingers under his nose. She's divine. Everything about her smells musky and tantalizing. It's his first time with a woman wanting him in this manner, and Zuko can't believe it's Azula.

"No…" Zuko answers hoarsely. 

It's a nightmare. 

This isn't _real_ … this…

Azula tuts, wiping her hand off on Zuko's muscular stomach.

"How disappointing… you still are a terrible liar, Zuzu."

The knife clatters onto the ground. Zuko can feel his hands again. She nudges Zuko's cock-tip against her opening, lining up, widening her hips into a squat. Azula pushes him inside her, moaning an odd, high-pitched sound. She's too _tight_. 

Zuko clutches onto Azula's hips feebly, garbling out a yell. He winces.

She seats herself on him, fucking down, reveling in the fullness and pain throbbing in both of them. Azula's nails rake gently over Zuko's chest-scar. The one she bestowed on him. It's too late for comfort. Zuko wonders if he's gonna faint again.

Oil seeps from Azula's cunt. She bounces up, resting on her knees, and sinks halfway down on Zuko's cock this time. Her nipples look rigid. Azula sinks onto Zuko's quivering thighs after what seems like forever, taking him completely inside her. Her face pinkens. Does it feel good? Does the pain help Azula? Does her skin taste as creamy as it looks in his eyes?

_Does he deserve this?_

Zuko doesn't have a clue. He feels like electricity, hot and pulsing, when Azula's cunt squeezes on him. She holds him deep inside, restraining him, conquering him. It's so tight inside her. She's not his little sister. There's nothing little about her anymore. 

To him, Azula feels like endless shockwaves of warmth. She surrounds him. She controls him and what he's able to do to her. 

Zuko hopes they both can survive this as a result. 

His feet and legs feel numbed-out. Zuko doesn't think he could run if given the opportunity.

The same moment that Azula's nail digs into Zuko's rib-cage, she thrusts on his cock with a noisy, near-growling clench. The next time she digs into his skin, agonizingly hard, and growls, Zuko feels a jolt of pleasure spiking through his nerves.

She's training him.

_She's…_

He doesn't know how long Azula has been on top of him, using Zuko's body for her pleasure… but it feels…

"Please…" Zuko mutters, his gold eyes spilling tears. "Jusstop…"

_"Azula…"_

Zuko realizes that not one of the hooded figures has left, their heads bowed and their fires low. They are only witnesses. They do not speak as Azula lets out a ragged but wicked-sounding laugh. "Pathetic…" she whispers. "You are pathetic…"

"Shut up…"

"You cannot best me at my worst… you cannot hope to contain me or make me into what you want… no matter how hard you try…" Azula says, her cheeks flushed red and dimpling with her grin. "How can you be expected to finish a woman off, Zuzu?"

Zuko's jaw clenches.

"I said shut up, Azula…"

 _"Pathetic,"_ Azula jeers. There's a devious, self-satisfied light in her eyes, and Zuko finds himself rolling them with a burst of strength. He hears Azula smack the back of her head against the crypt's floor-stones. It doesn't matter to him. 

Zuko grunts, pounding into her cunt, feeling Azula hook her legs around his middle.

The sounds of their breathing heighten.

Pleasure strikes him hard like Azula's hand on his neck.

Between Azula's thighs, he glimpses his own fluids oozing out of her. Azula croons, tensing up and orgasming, squirting onto him. He pulls out of her. Zuko's come gushes, dribbling over the line of Azula's buttocks as she involuntarily pushes it out.

Zuko makes a low, sickened noise, backing away. He shakes his head.

Before he can get far, Azula's there, sitting upright and murmuring his name. Shushing him.

"Remember what I have done for you…" she says, eyeing the warm tears streaking down Zuko's face, grabbing him. "For us…" The sharp point of Azula's fingernails carve into his flesh, drawing blood. Azula licks one of Zuko's cheeks, and he groans.

A thin whistle echoes out.

The fires vanish.

Zuko blinks in the darkness, astonished and terrified, before summoning his firebending. He gazes around, lifting up into a kneel. Azula's nowhere to be found. Neither are the other young women following her. Zuko's shoulders sag.

Lightning but no storm.

Azula turns her head up to the clouds, inhaling. 

She can hear the Fire Warriors mumbling amongst themselves. They've done their part. All of them should be _grateful_ to witness a union so distinguished and so powerful that Azula's ancestors could not hope to rival it in their next lifetimes.

There's still remnants of Zuko inside her, leaking out. Azula basks in the sensation.

Now… now the real work begins.


End file.
